


With Wings Wide Open

by InfiniteTeal



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), But also, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Not really explicit but, Smut, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), ineffable fucking, really - Freeform, still mature, yeah it happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteTeal/pseuds/InfiniteTeal
Summary: They were supposed to go out for lunch, but that's not what happens. Do you think angels show their wings when they reach pure bliss? Think demons do the same?





	With Wings Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of their wings showing when having the best time of their life OR if one of them says the right words.

"Can I tempt you to a spot of lunch?"

It was such an innocent question.

Just lunch. That's all it seemed like.

But Aziraphale couldn't even focus on the idea of having lunch with Crowley, at least not at this moment. His eyes weren't on Crowley's face when he asked the question. Aziraphale had seen Crowley's leg move to the side and that was the end of everything.

The way Crowley shifted, exposing himself more, his thighs spreading as he leaned against the edge of the bench. He had tilted his head back too, gesturing for them to leave but that's not what Aziraphale thought.

It was so tempting.

He felt like Crowley was asking a different question, like lunch was just an understatement. Like he had something else in mind.

But Crowley did ask it as an innocent question.

It's just that Aziraphale didn't think of it like that. 

How dare Crowley open himself up like that, like his gestures could only mean one interpretation like they should leave and go somewhere to eat together. How dare he give Aziraphale the idea of something else. How dare he show how tight his jeans were. How dare he get Aziraphale so flustered that he was blushing. How dare he. 

The central focus was his crotch, at least Aziraphale thought it was. Crowley's jeans were always tight, but he's never noticed, not like this.

This was the worst form of temptation, the kind that gets an angel in trouble.

Yet there they were.

What was supposed to be a harmless afternoon was something more. There was a lot of temptation going on.

They were at Crowley's flat by then. Aziraphale had definitely taken up on the offer but not for lunch, not right then. He was the one to suggest they go back to Crowley's flat. They could've gone anywhere but that's where Aziraphale chose, and Crowley could never tell his angel no. 

In his room.

On his bed.

Aziraphale had a habit of baiting his dear friend into giving him what he wants but this was the first time he decided to take it on his own. Crowley wasn't subtle and it was no surprise to be tempted by the demon. Aziraphale could have controlled himself.

He could have thought through the temptation. 

Wasn't having sex a sin? 

Wasn't having sex with a demon worse than that?

That's not how it was. And Aziraphale was not thinking about that, especially when he was deep inside Crowley like that was the natural place to be. With the way they were together, it'd be hard to think about the morality of the act. 

Aziraphale had reached pure bliss at his climax, that kind of euphoria that surges throughout the body, leaving one's skin tingling, that reaches their inner soul. It was that drowning sensation that made it so easy yet so hard to breathe. The feeling of being so consumed by heat, so overwhelmed by passion, so distracted by love that nothing, for a few moments, could ever tame it. 

_He transcended._

A bright light surrounded him. 

His wings opened up behind him as he smiled, a sigh of relief leaving his lips just as he felt a release so heavenly that it brought out everything about him, his true self, every part of him he had to conceal. 

Was this what sex was like?

Clearly Crowley was in a state of shock -- after he was finally able to realize what was going on, since he did reach his orgasm right when Aziraphale did, but just...not like this. His dear angel was practically showing himself, _all of himself_ , at this very moment, and if that wasn't another reason to fall in love again then he was at a loss. 

There had to be another moment like this. 

They had to do it again. They desperately needed to have sex again, Crowley couldn't even get the image of Aziraphale out of his head, that is to say that he ever could, but he had this ache like he needed to be much closer to Aziraphale. It made him want him more, as if he could want the angel more than he does. He would always have that burning passion for Aziraphale, but after being together in the one way they weren't before, things intensified. 

Crowley hoped to never see Aziraphale tuck his wings again, especially when he looked so happy to have them out. As much as he's seen Aziraphale blush and smile and show excitement, this was much different than what he's experienced. 

But at some point, the bliss had died down and the euphoria faded away. Reality set in again. 

Aziraphale was slightly embarrassed once he realized what had happened. He didn't mean to lose himself. And as much as he felt comfortable with Crowley, he couldn't show his angelic glow much longer. What they did, they _shouldn't_ do it again, though...Aziraphale wouldn't say no too quickly if Crowley asked...

He enjoyed it, but still his cheeks were red and he kept his eyes to the floor because he could feel Crowley looking at him. 

"My...apologies..." Aziraphale looked further away. 

He was flustered. 

The moment of bliss had long passed, but he could still get this tingling in his fingers. Was it because Crowley was next to him? They were both fully clothed, but Aziraphale could feel the sensation of Crowley's skin at his finger tips. It was making him nervous. How would he bait this demon into letting him do it again?

An angel shouldn't be asking to have sex, that's the kind of thing a demon would do. 

"Apology for what?" Crowley had been staring the entire time. 

He still had the image of Aziraphale with his wings wide open, a glow so powerful that it almost began to burn his skin. But there was no other angel that could be so beautiful. 

And Crowley wasn't just thinking that because Aziraphale gave him the best orgasm of his life...though that could be part of it. 

He was still genuine, however. 

His angel was so beautiful before when he was at his happiest. He knows how much relief Aziraphale gets when he gets to spread his wings. That in itself brought out pleasure, finally not having to stay so tightly wound. 

Aziraphale was still blushing but he thought of something different. "I didn't mean to make it all about me." he said sheepishly, still apologetic. 

Crowley leaned back a bit but he got a good look at Aziraphale's face. He _could_ go on a long tangent about how incredible he felt and how much he enjoyed every moment of Aziraphale inside him, and he could use a whole slur of disgusting and nasty words to get his point across, but he settled for watching Aziraphale because it seemed like there was more that he wanted to say. 

"I would hope....that you..." Aziraphale paused for a second, looking around before he let the word slip out of his mouth, "enjoyed yourself as well..." he hoped Crowley would say he did. 

Again, Crowley had a whole vocabulary he could use. 

"If I knew you'd start fucking glowing, we would've been doing this a long time ago." he said. Aziraphale put his hand to his forehead. "I mean," Crowley was really going to let him have it, "Angel, you looked heavenly." the words seemed to roll so easily off his tongue. 

Aziraphale didn't know how to tell him to stop it. As much as the description fit him well, Aziraphale was blushing from embarrassment. 

"But, since you are concerned about me..." Crowley was tempted to ask again. He was good at moving, the way his body had fluidity. That's how they got here in the first place, in his flat, on his bed, unfortunately with clothes on again. But he shifted again, leaning back a little more as his hands dug into the blanket that was undone, and he tilted his head to the side as he continued to look at Aziraphale who finally met his gaze. "Maybe, I don't know, I could give it a try." he suggested. 

What he really wanted was to get his angel to spread his wings again. 

Aziraphale wasn't fearful of the idea. He was only a little nervous when Crowley got closer, not much, but enough that his hands were tingling again like he could feel Crowley's skin at his finger tips. 

That wasn't the only part of him that was tingling. 

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad to give you a turn," Aziraphale started to smile a bit at the thought of Crowley moving over him. Would it feel just as amazing as before?

Crowley liked hearing those words. That's when he got up to move in front of Aziraphale. The thought of undressing him crossed his mind for a second time, and it was just as divine as the first time. Crowley wasn't in rush. He was slow to come down closer to Aziraphale. 

His fingers had just brushed underneath Aziraphale's chin, lifting his head up to kiss him gently. It was tender and sweet, a kiss not meant to hurt an angel. 

Yet Aziraphale whimpered quietly when Crowley pulled away, like breaking the kiss was painful enough.

He felt Crowley's lips press against his cheek. Another shaky breath left his lips. 

He's known Crowley for so long, but this was going to be the second time he would show himself to him, _all of himself_. He could feel Crowley's fingers slither inside his jacket to take it off. At least Crowley wasn't so put off by the fact that they had their clothes on again, he did tell himself he was going to enjoy taking Aziraphale's clothes off. 

"I won't hurt you..." Crowley whispered quietly in his ear, his other hand holding Aziraphale's. It felt just like before when they had their hands together. Tightly clasped. 

Not wanting to let go. 

"I trust you, my dear." Aziraphale almost leaned into him more as Crowley kissed his neck. 

_Those were the words._ What better sound to hear than Aziraphale saying he trusted him? Crowley liked the sound of that. The way the words easily came out of Aziraphale's mouth, like he truly did believe that he trusted a demon. 

But it was Crowley, how could Aziraphale not trust him?

Crowley had just about pushed Aziraphale down on the bed. Just like before, the roles reversed, Crowley would have this angel crying to the heavens. 

"...Crowley, please," Aziraphale couldn't wait any longer, he didn't want to. He was almost desperate. The thoughts had gone through his head, the idea of reaching that kind of bliss for a second time, and now Aziraphale was impatient. 

His quiet begging was enough to make Crowley smile.

Just as wide as the black wings that spread behind him.


End file.
